


The Stalemate

by etc_crack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda..., Lance is a Gladiator in Galra Arena, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor is yours truly still a prince, M/M, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: "You know me" Lance says, stealing his attention with a boisterous masking smirk. "I am too great to die"





	The Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is written for lancelotweek2017, Day 1. The prompt is villain/hero. (Unbeta'ed)

"Stay alive for me" he says voice unwavering; however his hands gentle as they trace a recent cut down Lance's neck. He doesn't mean to say it, he doesn't mean for this to get emotional but...

This might be his bigger failure yet.

Something ignites in Lance's eyes at his words; it is the same fire that burns whenever the man talks about his family. A fierce, _desperate_ determination...

Lotor can only guess how the man was, before he was taken as a prisoner and forced to take part in the arena, to fight, to maim and to kill for entertainment. He can only imagine how Lance had looked, how he had laughed before he was separated from his friends, from his...family…

The final painful smile that settles across his face whenever he talks about his past, the softness of his voice as he reminiscence, the _wistfulness_ … They can only be indicators of pain and loss. And yet, Lotor can't bring himself to wish for Lance to have stayed with his family, for him to be never taken… Not when he couldn't even forget how the man had captured his attention the first time he saw him on the arena, evading, jabbing and taunting a giant beast, sweat glistening down his thin neck, looking almost vulnerable, even when he had brought down his opponent with a desperate and yet planned attack. 

Now, Lotor curls his fingers around the same neck, fingers brushing against the soft hairs at the nape.

"You know me" Lance says, stealing his attention with a boisterous masking smirk. "I am too great to die"

Lotor answers his smirk with one of his own, his expression soon turning warm as Lance reaches for him, fingers spreading over his hips and body leaning in. Some unnamed feeling hangs in suspension, a loaded silence filling the space between their bodies as Lotor carefully looks at his lover. 

For the nth time the prince wishes for more power, more influence, more _anything_ to be in his reach. It is the same feeling that had suffocated him when he was considered just a low life officer because he was small, it is the same feeling when he had seen Narti being ostracized just because she was different, it was the same feeling when he had seen his generals treated without respect because they were not Galra _enough._

Once again, desire to protect flares up inside his chest, mirrored through his hands as they make space on the other man's body, one trading through short hair, the other curling around the slender waist and _pulling_. In a single move their bodies’ link and match, distance between them disappearing, and breaths mingling as their lips finally meet in a passionate kiss.

Lotor can feel his lover’s hands moving up his body, urgent and burning, can feel Lance's muscles shaking, hips restless and needy, the small noise that gets stuck in his throat, insistent fingers curling in his hair and scratching-

With a wet noise and a moan, Lotor breaks the kiss, his breath turning tight with arousal, with the way Lance's lips trail down his exposed neck, only to stop at his collar bone.

The bite is expected and appreciated. Hot and possessive, it weakens Lotor in his knees, breath hitching, fingers curling, as Lance urgently guides their bodies back, pushing and pulling as finally he traps Lotor's body against the cold cell wall. His hand stays vicious with his tight grip on prince's hair and body burning and insistent at his front.

"Lotor..." Lance whispers moving up his neck. "Please.." he begs against his parted lips. This time around there is something different in Lance's eyes, something more than desperation. He looks not like the strong gladiator he advertises himself to be in the arena, nor like the survivor he has been shaped into but simply...

He looks _vulnerable_. _Exposed_.

Pain is vicious around his heart as Lotor pulls the other even closer, lips bruising and persistent as they kiss, tongues moving against each other with need evident in their bodies. With frustration, he realizes there is nothing he can promise Lance, nothing he can do to change his situation, to stop the constant fear and hardship, and to give him what he desires.

_Not yet…_

It is still early, still too dangerous to make a move. Especially so, since his last move, his father had grown more suspicious, constantly keeping an eye on him through his sleazy agents.

_Still_ , he wishes he could pull Lance out of the arena, he wishes he could fight with him instead of being forced to just watch from the stands, and that he could leave one of his generals behind...

He can't even promise when he will be back from his mission...                          

With a heavy heart Lotor realizes he can't be Lance's hero, he can simply hope not to be his villain. 

Pulling him back from the kiss, he fixes his gaze on his lover. " _Survive!_ " he says, with force this time, his tone almost turning it into an order.

_And wait for me..._

_I will be back for you…_

_Don't forget me..._

At the corner of his eye Lotor can see Ezor shimmering into sight.

It was almost time then, their borrowed moment being forced to end as the Druids finally located him.

Lance must have noticed too because he clenches his teeth, his hold momentarily getting too tight, too urgent, too desperate. Then...slowly, painfully he unravels his fingers, moving back to put a step between their bodies, gradually leaving no point of contact.

"Yes," he replies, tone dead serious this time. "I will"

Allowing a small smile, Lotor moves past his lover, light enveloping his body and leaving Lance in the darkness of the cell.

"Good" he states, clear and proud, his long fingers curling around and closing the cell door. “And Lance,” Lotor calls back, just seconds before Ezor vanishes them from sight, her eyes warily watching for Druids’ presence.

“Give them hell”

_I love you…_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
